Love Love Nightmare
by Kin-Sung
Summary: [Main pair: RikuTsurara] Rikuo and the gang meet up in a creepy old warehouse that's haunted and they suddenly fall under a trance. Creating mass hysteria, mid term chaos and screwed up pairings. Will the trance wear off in time? OOCs. Rate T for now. [Now complete]
1. Chapter 1: Gee

_This kind of a Valentine's Day theme. The cold weather has been brutal lately. I noticed some ice forming on my car and silver minivan's windshield before I drove to college...I may watch season 2 of Nurarihyon No Mago when I have time. _

* * *

**Disclaimer-Nurarihyon No Mago characters belong to Hiroshi Shiibashi.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Gee**

_ 8:30 PM Friday February 8_

"Let's see what we got here," Akira said as he browsed through the shelves, he found a screwdriver and a nail. His shopping basket was almost full which had a jar of peanut butter, two loaves of bread, ice packet, ice cream and box of cereal. But thanks to his daily work out routine, he was quite strong. Akira made it to the check out section, paid for the items he had and placed the three bags in the backseat.

He made it to his house, quickly locked his car and door. He felt very tired from work as his eyes weighed him down.

"I gotta finish this baby up," he murmured. He grabbed his screwdriver as the metallic nail was bolted onto the surface.

Akira made sure the wires weren't tangled, his back was aching from exercising too long without stopping.

He was almost finished with his project. The moon lit up his bedroom, making his tanish peach skin appear pale as he worked silently. His navy blue eyes looked a bit tired.

The gadget he was making three weeks ago was almost ready, the blue prints on his desk was crumpled up into a paper ball once he was finished it will be tossed into the recycle bin.

The gadget had a control knob with an arrow on it, a built in microphone, an intercom speaker on the front. The knob had two options as well, one read "normal", the second read "reset/reboot".

"Now I need a test subject," Akira said to himself as he rubbed his chin. He heard a doorbell rang and a low knock.

Akria quickly ran up to the answer the door and it was Gin Hagane. The petite young man held a shopping bag in his left and the other one had a Band-Aid on his index finger. Gin accidentally cut himself with a sharp object last night.

"What can I do for you, Gin?" Akira asked as he let Gin inside his home.

"I bought something for your project," he answered as he held up the shopping bag up.

"Ah, thanks!" Akira took the bag and set on the sofa. "By the way, you need to test something for me."

"What?"

"Lemme get it." Akira ran up to his office and grabbed the brand new hand held gadget.

"What is that?" Gin's red eyes turned to the machine, he blinked his sharp black pupils.

"Say hello to the 'Love Tool'! I've been working on it since Monday," Akira explained, "It's design to make a person or group to fall in love _only_. That's why it's called the 'Love Tool'."

"What's with the built in microphone and intercom?" Gin rubbed his flaming red hair.

"You speak into it and the voice commands are 'Fall in love' and 'Return to normal'. It automically effects the group you're speaking to," Akira finished.

"I see. Do you want me to test it for you?" Gin asked as if reading his thoughts.

"Of course!" Akira quickly aimed it at Gin as he spoke into it. Gin was frozen, his red eyes was blank.

"Are you in love?" Akira asked.

"Yes I am," he replied as he moved toward the picture that was on the table. He felt hearts hovering over his head.

"I love you, Su Min!" Gin saw the picture of Su Min and he kissed the glass that was protecting it.

"It works!" Akira felt proud of himself and mentally gave himself a high five, kissed the Love Tool. The he aimed the Love Tool at Gin, spoke into and said "Return to normal". Within a split second, Gin stood there looking puzzled as he set the photo back.

"Do you remember anything?"

Gin rubbed his temples for a second as he said, "I think so. You wanted to test the Love Tool for you. I remember being in love."

Once the person returns to normal, they remember all the events they endured when they were hypnotized.

"Great!" Akira proudly showed off his teeth which was sharp like Gin's.

"I gotta go," Gin yawned, his piercing red eyes looked tired. He wasn't sure what time it was, he wanted some shut eye. He wasn't sure what time it was but it wasn't far from midnight.

"Thanks for testing it out for me. Good night," he said as he walked back to his room, "Remember to lock the door behind you."

"I will," Gin murmured, he walked out the living room and locked the front door after he left.

Akira had evil smile on his face as he rested on his bed and thought of his new victims. Quickly, he reached for a notebook paper and pencil. Akira need a group to test his latest invention, the Love Tool.

The letter was sent to Rikuo's house.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **XD Chapter 1 is done! *has an demon smile on her face* Sorry if it's short and I apologize if it has grammar errors in it. The chapter title for this goes to Girls Generation! I'm writing chapter 2 as fast as I can! Gimme some time, everyone...God..._

_Anyway this has been bothering me for a short time..._

_1. Is is laying or lying down? Like on a bed or on the roof. Which is grammatically correct? I don't want to make a mistake in my future fan fics._


	2. Chapter 2: Run, Devil, Run

_Warning: Slight OOCs. I had taxes I had to pay, I'm a college female that lives on her own that pays bills and all. I'm at the legal drinking age._

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

** Run, Devil, Run**

Rikuo received a letter that was on his bed when he came into his bedroom. He wasn't sure who wrote it because the sender didn't write their name on it.

It read:

_Rikuo Nura,_

_I have a friend of yours or a classmate held hostage in an abandon warehouse_. _I have attached a map in the envelope. Your friend is tied up and no their mouth isn't covered up at all, nor is their ankles just their hands and torso._

_You may want to bring your escorts and friends with you as well. Just in case, it's five or more against one of you._

Rikou found a map leading to the abandon warehouse and a red alarm buzzed through his head. The letter didn't mention that his friend may be in harm's way. The warehouse was creepy and old, it was also haunted as well.

But he had to get there pronto! He can already his friend being tormented already.

He tried finding the return address but it was nowhere to be found on the envelope or on the letter itself. Earlier, someone tried to get Rikuo to drink some alcohol but he refused because he was underage. (1)

"Rikuo-sama?" Tsurara's voice made Rikuo jump a little as she came to his bedroom who then saw the note.

"What's that?" Tsurara asked.

"Ah, it's a letter saying I have meet this person who may have captured my classmate or someone like that. They're held hostage in a creepy old warehouse," Rikuo explained.

"Lemme see that." Tsurara reached for the letter and said, "Well now, it seems serious. I'm coming with you, Rikuo-sama."

"We may need a few others," Rikuo stated.

Tsurara showed the letter to some others, Rikuo also had to be careful this time. The culprit might have companions.

Rikuo walked his way to the exit with Tsurara, Kejoro and Kubinashi following him. He felt a bit nervous as he looked down at the map.

* * *

"Let's do this," he muttered under his breath.

Akira snickered mischievously as excitement ran through his veins, he held the Love Tool in his grasp.

"Let me go!" The mortal girl yelled who was... kicking her legs repeatedly.

"Shush!" Someone in the dark told her.

"Is it Yura?"

She nodded yet she can't see the culprit at all, the lights were out and she wasn't even blindfolded at all.

"Well then, will be you good until your friends show up?"

"I-I'll try," she said.

A boy with flaming red hair and red eyes with sharp black pupils tapped his left foot impatiently. His plan was going to work!

The last thing Yura remembered was fighting some evil yokais in the park at night, then she was struck by the nape. And she was out cold, then she awoke all tied up. Her hands were also tied up.

* * *

"So this is the place, Rikuo-sama?" Tsurara pointed to the warehouse that was just ahead, her yellow eyes were uncertain if they came to the wrong one. The map also had a photo of the warehouse in the letter.

"Hold on," Rikuo said as he reached in for the photo as he held it up to compare it. It was a match!

"Yeah, this is the place!"

They both marched into the darkness.

Yura heard the door being pushed open as she sat up on the cold floor, her cheek was a little cold as well from having it pressed onto the floor too much.

"Rikuo!" She called out to him, wherever he was if it was him that had opened the door.

"What was that? So this place is really haunted after all!" Rikuo nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his name being called out. Wait a minute... he knew that voice.

It sounded like...

"Rikuo!" It said.

Yura!

"Yura?" When Rikuo said that, the lights came on. Then there was old wooden crates with cobwebs on them, a wooden crate had been smashed open indicating that the warehouse was really haunted after all. A forklift that was brand new had a crate on it, a microphone and stereos along with a stage. Aotabo, Shiba and Kiyotsugu were also there! What in the world? Aotabo must have followed them undetected.

"What are you doing here, Yura?" Rikuo jogged towards Yura and undid the ropes that was wrapped around her. He also undid the ropes around her wrists, setting her free as Yura stretched her body.

"I could ask you the same thing. I was fighting some evil yokais but then I got knocked out!" Yura explained.

"Now, now Yura don't say anything," a male voice came from the darkness.

* * *

Note

1. The legal drinking age in the United States is 21 years old. The legal drinking age in South Korea is 19 years old in universal age, 20 years old in Korean age. The legal drinking age in Japan is 20 years old I believe. But just Google/Yahoo legal drinking age in South Korea if you're confused.

_**Author's Note: **Ah, now who could that be? Hehehe...Anyway sorry Yura, Tsurara and Rikuo were OOC. It's been a bit since I watched Nurarihyon No Mago. I hope this chapter wasn't too short. Chapter 3, I'm working fast as I can! Leave a review! _


	3. Chapter 3: It's Love!

_Chapter 3 is here! Ladies and gentlemen, brace yourselves for major OOCs!_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**It's Love!**

Kana moaned as she flopped backwards on her bed and stared at the ceiling fan, awfully bored.

She turned to the clock on her nightstand and it was only nine o'clock.

Maybe she can visit Rikuo to make sure if he needed some help on his homework. Then she realized something...

Kana swiveled her head up and stared straight at her calendar that was on her wall, her khaki colored eyes widened at something.

"I forgot... Valentine's day is coming up!" Kana did a face palm and face desk on her pillow, letting out a small frustrated groan.

"I could be Rikuo-kun's Valentine's this time," Kana said to herself and quickly reached up for her cell phone.

Kana dialed the phone and eagerly waited as she tapped her bare toes onto the carpet.

"Hello?" It was Rikuo's mom, Wakana Nura.

"It's me, Kana Ienaga. Is Rikuo home, Mrs. Nura?" Kana asked as she twirled her finger with the long telephone wire.

"Oh, he's not in his room. He said he was heading out to some warehouse," Wakana answered.

After hearing Rikuo's mom response, she felt her heart sank.

"I see. Thank you for telling me."

"You're mostly welcome."

_Click._

After they hung up the phone, she realized there were some warehouses in town. Her eyes lit up and an evil glint came on her face.

Kana decided to take matters in her own hands, she let out a small giggle as she placed on sneakers. She remembered Shima that one of the warehouses was abandon and haunted for some time now, she let out a shiver.

After she locked the door of her house, Kana had to be brave if there were any yokais in that warehouse.

The full moon was already lighting up her path making the sidewalk and her surroundings making everything appear pale silver.

Ahead of her, she saw some warehouses and one of them had the lights on. Kana gulped nervously, she dug her toes into her sneakers a little tight.

_This is stupid! Get a grip, Kana._

Kana looked up to see a man with amethyst colored eyes who was also absently peeping through the windows of each warehouse.

"Are you lost, miss?" He asked as soon as he saw Kana.

"I guess so."

"You better be careful around here. It's not safe at night," he said slowly. Some of the warehouses wasn't safe at this time of night.

"I'm fully aware of it. I'm looking for someone, actually," Kana stated.

"Who?"

"A friend. Valentine's day is coming up and I wanted ask him about something." Kana's cheeks turned pale pink.

"Ah, I see. A friendly crush, hmm?" He smiled mischievously at her.

"No, no! Not that. We've known each other since we were little kids and he's like family to me. You know a brother," Kana stammered a little.

"That's what they always say. But please be careful, I hear some fighting in one of these warehouses, just don't get hurt." He gestured to a warehouse that the letter "B" in Korean, the lights were on.

"I think I could start my search there. My name's Kana what's yours?"

"Brian."

* * *

Rikuo swiveled his head to see a petite young man with flaming red hair, tan skin, sharp black pupils and red eyes.

"Who are you?" Rikuo asked the petite young man who was standing on a wooden crate that three holes on it.

"The name's Gin Hagane. You must be Rikuo Nura am I wrong?" Gin asked calmly.

"You're correct. Are you the one who tied up Keikain-san?"

"Almost!" Gin clapped his hands twice as a cobra appeared before him. The silver sea serpent showed his fangs to the gang introducing itself.

"That's the one who knocked me out!" Yura jabbed her index finger at it, its tongue was flicking against its mouth.

"Quite right. Sakura likes to play to with her prey and you were her food," Gin stated as he patted the cobra's head.

Rikuo shuddered at the sight of the cobra, so the cobra was a female. And it was his pet apparently or not.

"Get 'em!" Gin ordered his pet cobra as the cobra increased to the size of an anaconda.

"Run, Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara yelped.

The cobra attempted to swallow him up but Rikuo dodged its mouth, Yura got away in just time before it came towards her.

"Dang it looks hungry!" Rikuo exclaimed.

"You mean _she _looks hungry," Gin corrected him as he lit up a small fire on the palm of his right hand, throwing it towards Rikuo's gang as they literally dodged the fireball causing the wooden crate to set ablaze.

"Ahh! Snakes. They're _worse _than rats," Kejoro yelled as she nearly fell onto the crate. Unbeknownst to them, a certain spectator watching the fight from the pitch black.

"I told you. Her name is Sakura!" Gin took in a sharp breath as fire came from his mouth like a fire breathing dragon.

"Okay! Don't tell me you took my shikigami papers!" Yura dug into her pockets searching for her weapons...

But they were vacant!

"Those?" Gin pointed to the pieces of untouched paper on the floor, he leaped onto a rectangle shaped box with ease indicating he was quite agile.

As if on cue, Yura reached for her shikigami papers before the cobra that was the size of an anaconda aimed its mouth towards her but ended up biting a wooden box with spiderwebs on it.

The snake hissed when it tasted the spiderweb.

Right now, she wanted to devour Rikuo and his gang.

But they were being feisty for her, Sakura lashed her tail out as Tsurara clumsily dodged her tail.

"Maybe I should freeze this snake," Tsurara murmured.

Clearly, the letter read read:

_Just in case, it's five or more against one of you._

"This is awfully boring," Rikuo commented.

"Didn't someone _or _something mentioned about five or more against one of us?" Tsurara asked as she hid behind a crate. Shima and Kiyostugu were watching in amazement as if they were watching a Superbowl on TV.

"You! Hide! Get as far as possible!" Tsurara ordered Shima and Kiyotsugu.

Aotabo grabbed the cobra and threw it against the wall with his superhuman strength, the cobra was quite heavy.

"Guys, it's heavy." Aotabo saw the cobra's eyes staring at him hungrily as if he was the cobra's food.

"Oh yes! Quite right." Gin snapped his fingers and within a split second, four people came in from the dark.

A woman that was six three, silver colored eyes, light brown hair that was surprisingly short for a girl, a men's mesh shirt, short long sleeved denim jacket that exposed her midriff, jeans and silver colored pumps.

"I'm Jade," she said in a voice that teetered between both genders.

A man with untamed copper colored hair, cyan eyes, jeans and sneakers with a bored look on his face.

"My name's James and this is Britney." He gestured to a woman with a ruby red crop top, jeans and sneakers.

"Come on, Shun!" Britney yelled as a boy with dark red short sleeved jacket, sneakers and blue trousers jogged towards them.

"I'm coming." Shun let out an irritated sigh as he stood proudly on one of the wooden crates, he was six three.

"Perfect! Everything is according to plan," a man said quietly as he watched the fight from the dark as he held up his gadget. It'll make the poor sap warm up to the power of love! He double checked the gadget's wires and all.

"Keep on going, Gin," he muttered under his breath. Yura doused the fire with Rentei, she looked around to see if there was another fire. Yura scratched her wrists because the culprit wrapped rope around them. As Rentei returned back to a piece of paper.

Attached to the ceiling were fire sprinklers just in case there was a fire in the building.

_Rikuo's childhood friend will be arriving shortly. I better hurry up and get this party started! _

Akira sensed Kana's presense as he tightened the bolt a little harder, he was _very excited._

"Rikuo!" A voice came from the entrance that made the fight end.

My, what an irritating introduction.

Rikuo swiveled his head to see his Kana in the doorway with her hand on her hip.

"Ahhh! Kana-chan?!" Rikuo panicked.

_What is she doing here?! _Tsurara thought as she narrowed her eyes at the entrance of Kana.

_Excellent. They're distracted! _

As if on cue, the cobra grabbed Aotabo placing him in the clearing, taking one by one all except for Kana. The cobra wrapped Rikuo and the gang tightly so they won't even _dare _to escape. Shima, Yura and Kiyostugu were also tied up by the cobra.

"Dare to make a move and all of you are eaten alive! I hope you guys taste good." The cobra can actually talk! And it sounded like a girl.

"Do I make myself clear?" The cobra flicked its tongue at Rikuo.

Gin, Britney, Jade, Shun and James approached the tied up group. The cobra quickly unwrapped itself and slithered away as it returned to its normal size.

_Now!_

Within a split second, the Love Tool instantly was aimed directly at Rikuo and his gang. Kana looked worried but Gin gently pushed her into a rectangle shaped crate.

Luckily, it had five holes for her to see through.

It was aimed at Gin, Britney, Jade, Shun and James as well. They were all felt blank...

Akira pushed a button that will make them all fall in love.

_What's going on with this thing? _

Akira shook his invention as he heard a small spark coming from it, his eyes widened at it.

"AIIEE! No! It's malfunctioning! No, no, no!" Akira looked at his victims who were clearly hypnotized.

"Surely, they will be okay... I hope."

And so, the wicked culprit left taking the malfunctioning tool with him...

* * *

Rikuo shook his head like a dog as he blinked his brown eyes. Next to him was Tsurara who was frozen, her eyes were emotionless.

His cheerful, friendly escort and friend who use to dislike his childhood friend was...

Absolutely, stunningly beautiful!

But wait... does she love him back?

"Tsurara?" Rikuo asked softly.

"Yeah?" Tsurara turned to look at the handsome man before her.

"Tsurara!" Rikuo embraced Tsurara as she glomped him back.

Gin's piercing red eyes and sharp black pupils looked straight at the girl who poked her head up from the rectangle box.

The _mere _mortal girl who hated yokai was clearly cute!

Kubinashi looked desperately to kiss Kejoro but he wasn't sure where her heart was, Kejoro had her eyes fixed on a certain boy who was _quite _fond of yokais and also a classmate of Rikuo's. The boy who was saved by Rikuo's night form when he was younger.

Kubinashi felt a little hurt at this.

Shun rubbed his eyes as if he was awoke from a deep slumber, he turned to see Britney staring into space as he turned to see Yura glaring at Shima. Aotabo had his eyes on Kejoro, he wanted to do something to impress the lady. Kiyostugu was gushing over Kejoro, which Kubinashi was in love with Kejoro.

"Hello there," Kejoro said to Kubinashi.

"Please to meet you Rikuo's older sister. I am Kiyostugu," he stated.

"Kejoro."

"Shima?" Yura walked over to him, who glomped her as a surprise.

"Yura-kun!" Shima looked excited to see her.

Shima was obviously infatuated with Tsurara but he stumbled over to his newfound love, Yura.

Kana looked awfully dumbfounded, had no idea what was going on. She felt a pang of jealousy when she saw Rikuo and Tsurara acting like two love birds.

"Rikuo-kun?" Kana asked softly, fighting back jealousy in her voice as she walked over to them.

"Hmm? Oh! Hi there! I'd like you to meet my lover!" Rikuo gestured to Tsurara who was also effected by the trance.

"Hiya!" Tsurara waved casually at her.

_Is everyone acting weird today?! _Kana thought wickedly.

"We have meet before twice. You two love birds can run along now! I don't wanna interrupt your plans," Kana said.

"Okay! Let's go, Tsurara-kun!" Rikuo exclaimed.

And so the two crazy love birds went off.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **XD I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Yup in the next chapter will have OOCs too. Sorry for the long wait! Yeah I know Valentine's Day is over. Anyway I hope you guys love this chapter! Viz Media finally dubbed Nurarhiyon No Mago. In English it's called Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan. Hmm...the English dub doesn't sound too bad. Rikuo's Yokai English dub voice sounds good. Picture Rikuo and Tsurara with hearts in their eyes, weird huh? _


	4. Chapter 4: The Musical

_Man, the weather has been cold...I'm so glad that March is here. Soon I can kiss the winter goodbye! Spring is almost here._

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

** Nurarihyon No Mago The Musical **

"Say what now?" Kana looked confused as the boy with flaming red hair rubbed his cheek against her left thigh.

"I've always loved Kana. She's beautiful and cute! She has the nicest ass-"

Kana scooted away from him, her eyes were wide at this strange lovestruck boy, obviously she wasn't hypnotized and put under a trance like the others.

"Ahhh! You-you," Kana stammered.

"He likes you, Kana-chan," Yura stated.

Kana stood there, confused.

_Now Yura? What's going on today? _Kana thought.

"Are you guys on crack?" Kana asked at the frolicking bunch that was already spread out like leaves on a forest floor.

"We're not on crack!" Yura said defensively.

"Ahhh!" Kana jogged away from the boy that had sharp pupils and looked for an exit.

Just now, Shima started beat boxing and they were searching for musical instruments that was stashed in closets.

_What in the world? _

Yura found a pair of drumsticks, a drum set, stereo speakers and a microphone. They were setting it in place.

They were going to sing?

Shima took a deep breath as Britney started tapping on to the drum set with her drumsticks. Shima tapped onto the microphone.

_One, two, three._

"Uno, dos, tres. It's been a really, really messed up week," Shima began to say, "Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter. And my girlfriend went and cheated on me. She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her."

"La, la, la, whatever, la, la, la, it doesn't matter, la, la, la, oh well, la, la, la."

"We're goin' at it tonight, tonight. There's a party on the rooftop. Top of the world tonight, tonight. And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign."

"I don't know if I'll make it. But watch how good I'll fake it. It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight. I woke up with a strange tattoo. Now sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket. And it kinda looks just like you. Mixed with Zach Galifianakis. La, la, la, whatever. La, la, la, it doesn't matter. La, la, la, oh well. La, la, la," Yura was singing.

"Ahhh!" Kana covered her ears.

"We're goin' at it tonight, tonight. There's a party on the rooftop, top of the world tonight, tonight. And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign, I don't know if I'll make it. But watch how good I'll fake it. It's all right, tonight, tonight! You got me singin' like! Whoa, come on! Oh, it doesn't matter! Woah, everyone, now, oh!" Yura was tapping her left foot to the rhythm.

"Just don't stop, let's drop the beat down! It's my party, dance if I want to! We can get crazy, let it all out!"

"I gotta get out of here!" Kana screamed as she ran towards the exit, but almost tripped over her feet. She ended up running into a wall.

Surprisingly, they were _quite _skilled at singing and playing the musical instruments. Who knew they had it in them?

"Just don't stop, let's keep the beat bumpin', keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down, it's my party, dance if I want to, we can get crazy, let it all out!" Yura hit a note on the electrical keyboard she found. Kejoro was playing the drum set perfectly, even though she never took her drumming lessons.

This was like a dog being tormented by its owner!

(My apologizes to the all dog owners out there...)

* * *

"Eeeep! Lookie here, Rikuo-kun!" Tsurara squealed as she pointed to a carnival.

"Ohhh! We'll have a great time, Tsurara-kun!" Rikuo sounded excited like a kid.

Wait...

"I hear some music! My senses are tingling here," Rikuo said. The frolicking couple searched for the sound. They heard some people singing from miles away since they were close by.

"Singing!" Tsurara commented as they drew nearer and nearer to the sound.

"Shall we join them, sweetie?" Rikuo asked Tsurara.

"Maybe. Hush now and listen to that music," Tsurara said softly. They pressed their ears onto the window as the people who were busy singing inside the warehouse, the same warehouse they had a short battle earlier.

"Hey, the song is catchy," Rikuo said.

Tsurara and Rikuo hummed at the melody.

What song they were singing, anyway? Maybe they should dance or sing along.

"Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin', keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down, it's my party, dance if I want to," Tsurara began to sing.

_Oh, for goodness sake... Who am I kidding? _

"We can get crazy, let it all out," Rikuo sang along with Tsurara.

They were finally catching the melody until...

"Ahh!" Kana screamed as she emerged from the front door, landing on the grass. She panted as her face paled a little bit but her ankles were grabbed by a certain flaming red haired boy and was dragged back into the choir, who weren't finished singing the song yet!

"Is she trying to do a Korean drama show?" Tsurara shook her head as Kana had a seat onto top of a cardboard box. Rikuo, on the other hand was heading inside.

"Come on! Let's join the choir! The more of them, the more the merrier!" Rikuo gestured Tsurara to come to him.

"I'm comin'!" Tsurara followed him as her eyes gazed upon the frolicking bunch. "This is fun!"

The small group were about to finish the song that they were were singing earlier until Kana ran from them to escape, but she was dragged back.

"What song should we sing next?" Aotabo was spinning his drumsticks.

"Uhhh... Uhhh... What about this song? I heard on the radio earlier. It was called Wide Awake or something," Kiyotsugu said.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Ahhh! I'm so sorry! Sorry, sorry! I have college exams to take. The song they were singing is Tonight, Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae. XD Poor Kana her eyes were bleeding! Like even. And well, the new layout and everything of Fanfiction is...really crappy. I want the old layout. I like the old layout better. *gets whacked in the head by a tennis racket* Anyway, leave a review! _


	5. Chapter 5: Wide Awake

_Okay! To the all people who're confused about this story, I'm going to explain it to you. Rikuo and the gang meet up in a warehouse and they all get hypnotized, they end up falling in love. Which creates nothing but chaos and mass hysteria and screwed up pairings. The main pair is RikuTsurara. So yes Rikuo and Tsurara are both hypnotized in the previous chapter! If you don't get the story, the heck are you reading this for?! I also return to school on April 8 2013, which is a Monday. I'm on spring break for two weeks. The first day of spring break started on March 25 2013. On Friday March 22, all of the college students were happy and they kinda danced. XD_

* * *

** Chapter 5: **

** Wide Awake **

Akira was in his office, the desk lamp was on as he was checking the wires looking for the error. He wasn't sure why his new invention was malfunctioning. He had the lid off and scanned for any wires that was out of place.

"I found the problem," he said. A neon yellow wire wasn't connected to the other end, two blood red colored wires were also disconnected.

"I might as well check on my victims. I hope it literally _effected _them," Akira stated. He took his house keys and locked the door, made his way to the warehouse. Surprisingly, he chose the warehouse to be the outskirts of Ukiyoe Town.

Akira hoped the Love Tool had took effect on Rikuo Nura and his friends.

When he arrived at the infamous scenery, there was absolute chaos. He was shocked to see that his early test subject, Gin was also effected!

"What on earth is going on?" Akira demanded. No one answered him but the sound of people making tap noises. Then he saw a certain childhood friend and neighbor of Rikuo's, Kana Ienaga. She was just sitting in the corner, her knees were close to her torso, her arms wrapped around her knees and was sulking. (1)

"Well, I'm glad that _someone _wasn't effected by my invention," Akira said sternly. He walked over to her.

"What's going on here?" He asked her. Kana stood up and stiffened, Akira gave her enough space to breath. He was only four steps from her so she can inhale and exhale. Kana observed Akira's apperance, he seemed _quite _well built, he seemed to be in his late teens who can drive and drink alcohol.

"Oh! It's horrible-no wait, I'd say terrible," Kana said dramatically, her khaki colored eyes had fear in as if she had woken up from a nightmare in the middle of the night. She gestured to the frolicking group, which she felt being _mentally _raped by a certain someone.

"Wow, so I guess the plan _did work _after all," Akira murmured softly.

"Do you know who did it?" Kana asked softly.

"Okay! You got me uhh..."

"Kana."

"Kana, you got me. It was _I _who did this mess in the first place. I was just trying to see if yokai have feelings to love someone such as mortals and other yokai. Although yokai are nonhuman species, I wanted to know if yokai are capable of loving someone. But I only want to see for myself," Akira explained as he took a breath. Kana stood there, mesmerized for a second.

"By mortals, you mean humans?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so I found out the culprit and why he did it in the first place. But back to the subject, they look like they want to...," Kana wanted to say.

"Mate? Or make love?"

"I guess both. But if this is love, I don't want it to be like this." Kana looked down to stare at her shoes for a moment.

"Well, my resolution to this little or big problem, I might add is to wait to see if it wears off. Or if you're getting impatient I think we have to _wake _them up," Akira suggested.

"How are we gonna wake them up?" Kana scratched her head.

"I didn't come up with an antidote. They're under a trance since they're obviously hypnotized," Akira stated.

"We need a test subject hmm..."

"Aha! How about the flaming red haired boy with red eyes?" Kana turned to glare at him who was tapping his left foot.

"Excellent choice."

"Hey, you with the flaming red hair! Come over here?" Kana ordered him.

_I finally to get rape Kana, I mean to kiss her, _Gin thought wickedly. When he heard his name being called, he skipped over to his lover.

"What's up, my dear?" Gin asked casually.

That was when, Akira clapped his hands twice as he waited for Gin to snap out of it. Gin had a blank face for three minutes, his red sharp black pupil eyes were also blank, he shook his head. It was all coming back to him.

"Hey, why am I standing here like an idiot?" Gin asked Akira and Kana.

"Well, you kinda uhh," Akira began to say.

"Wait, I remember fighting Rikuo and his friends, then fell under a trance. It's slowly coming back to me now," Gin told them, "Why I do feel like I've had an endless crush on someone? Oh wait... I remember now."

"But where's Britney, Jade, James and Shun?" Gin looked around.

"Is that one of them?" Akira pointed to Britney who was lying down on the floor, cold. She hit her head against the wall, her eyes were closed.

"That's Britney. I think she hit the wall and I'm guessing she was under a trance along with Jade, Shun and James too," Gin said.

"Yeah. I think Britney is awake now."

"Argh, my head," Britney rasped, "Was I hypnotized?" She got up, her head was throbbing and didn't see a red dot of blood anywhere on the floor or on her. Earlier, Britney was just lollygagging around like a fool. Then **WHAM! **She hit the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Yeah, you were hypnotized," Kana told her.

"I need an ice pack so I'll be going home now. If Jade, James and Shun are looking for me, tell them I'm going home because I have an awful migraine okay?" Britney asked them.

"Got it, leave it us."

Britney made sure she had her cell phone with her, she left the warehouse and disappeared into the night. Streetlights lit up the path as she walked into Ukiyoe Town, looking for stores.

"Well, are we gonna wait or something?" Gin asked Akira.

"Yup," was Akira's response.

"But first, let's wake up the others." Kana gestured over to Shima and Yura.

* * *

"I'm wide awake, I'm wide awake, I'm wide awake. Yeah, I was in the dark, I was falling hard, with an open heart, I'm wide awake!" Rikuo drummed onto the wall with his hands.

"How did I read the stars so wrong? I'm wide awake, and now it's clear to me, that's everything you see. Ain't always what it seems, I'm wide awake. Yeah, I was dreaming for so long," Rikuo was singing.

"I wish I knew then, what I know now, wouldn't drive in, wouldn't bow down, gravity hurts, you made it so sweet 'til I woke up on, on the concrete, falling from cloud nine! Crashing from the high, I'm letting go tonight. Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine."

"I'm wide awake, not losing any sleep, I picked up every piece, and landed on my feet. I'm wide awake, need nothing to complete myself, no," Tsurara was also singing along. She was dancing along to the melody.

"I'm wide awake, yeah I am born again. Out of the lion's den, I don't have to pretend, and it's too late. The story's over now, the end." Tsurara spun her arms around in little circles.

"I wish I knew then, what I know now, wouldn't bow down, gravity hurts, you made it so sweet, 'til I woke up on, on the concrete. Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue), I'm crashing from the high, I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go), I'm falling from cloud nine, I'm wide awake. Thunder rumbling, castles rumbling, I'm wide awake, I am trying to hold on, I'm wide awake, God knows that I tried, seeing the bright side, I'm wide awake, I'm not blind anymore... I'm wide awake, I'm wide awake," Rikuo ended the song.

"Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue), I'm crashing from the high, you know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go), I'm falling from cloud nine. I'm wide awake, I'm wide awake, I'm wide awake, I'm wide awake, I'm wide awake," Tsurara echoed after Rikuo had stopped singing.

"All aboard the love train!" Rikuo said cheerfully.

"Looovvee," Tsurara repeated.

"Love, love, love," Rikuo said, "Tsurara-kun, do you remember the song I heard on the radio a month ago?"

"Of course, I do, Rikuo-kun. It was called Proud Family (2) or something. I remember the lyrics by heart," Tsurara stated.

"The... Proud... Family... What? You and me will be always tight, (Be tight), family every single day and night (Day and night), even when you start acting a fool (fool), you know I'm loving every single thing you do (fo), I know that I can always be myself (myself), around you more than anybody else (anybody else). Everyday as I'm heading off to school, you know there's no one I love as much as you," Rikuo began to sing again.

"A family, proud family. They'll make you scream! They'll make you wanna sing! It's a family thing, a family, proud, proud family. Proud family, they'll push your buttons! They'll make you wanna..." Tsurara was singing too.

"Hug 'em, a family, a family, proud, proud family," Rikuo sang in tune, "I sleep tight, knowing that you're there (Knowing that you're there), I look around me, you're everywhere (Everywhere), in my heart and even in my soul (In my soul), you know I take you every single place I go (Place I go go). Everyday I'm hangin' with my friends (my friends), got school, but when the day ends! I wanna feel the love I know is really true."

"I only wanna feel how I feel when I'm with you," Tsurara and Rikuo sang together. Finally, they weren't singing off key!

"Family, a family, proud family, they'll make you scream, make you wanna sing, it's a family thing, a family thing, a family, proud, proud, proud family. They'll push your buttons, make you wanna hug 'em, big family, a family, a proud, proud family!" Tsurara and Rikuo sang in unison as they ended the song.

* * *

**Note (s): **

1. You went straight to emo corner! LOL, just about every fictional character does, even Kana has them.

2. Aha! Remember that Disney show! Ring a bell? Yeah, you're catching on now, my dears.

_**Author's Note: **Well, my two spring break is halfway over. :\ And yeah, I'm really hating the new layout on Fanfiction. *gets whacked on the head by a tennis racket by one of the Fanfiction administrators* Switch it back to old one! Also they should allow us to post links outside of Fanfiction. If you post a link on your author's note, it won't show up at all. I'm already writing the next chapter! The song that Rikuo and Tsurara were singing is Wide Awake by Katy Perry. Remember back in the day? That old Disney show? Yeah, Rikuo and Tsurara were singing The Proud Family theme song. Even though I'm not a 90's or 2000's kid, I'm an '80s kid, I was born in the year of 1989. I did watch the old Disney, Cartoon Network and Nickeloden shows besides Sailor Moon, Pokemon and Inuyasha. Poor Kana, she had to tolerate the obnoxious crush by a nuisance. XD I hope you like this chapter!_

**Flames of any kind will marked as abusive. **


	6. Chapter 6: First Kiss!

_Sorry if it's taking so long. I had college exams to take, so I had my head buried in those books. So I'm done with exams on April 19, 2013. Which was a Friday. And I have a Korean class to take. I'm waiting for a better season of The Walking Dead to come out and it has to be a better and not so crappy season. I've been watching a lot of anime and reading manga that Dennou Writer gave me suggestions. _

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**First Kiss!**

"I'm off to wake up James, Shun, and Jade. What a shame that their fun is going to end so early," Akira said as he walked over to their location. As he clapped his hands to wake them up.

Jade was the first have a blank look on her face, Shun and James stood there with a blank look as well.

"Uhh, why do get the feeling like I was running around in circles?" James asked, he felt a little dizzy from running in circles for too much. The room was spinning as he shook his head.

"I felt like I was jumping rope for three hours," Shun stated.

"Yeah, me too." Jade had a sour look as the color returned to her.

"You were uhh... hypnotized by a certain gadget of mine. The Love Tool, I might add," Akira said honestly.

"Ohh, we've should known," Shun said sheepishly.

"Britney said she's gone back home because she had a terrible migraine and she has her cell phone if you wanna give her a call," Akira told them.

"We gonna go back home too," the trio said in union.

"All of this took the energy out of us." Their bodies felt _very _weak and tired after being put under a trance.

"So bye!" The trio exited out the warehouse and headed straight home.

"Now, let me ask you a question, Hagane and Kana," Akira called over to them.

"What?" They asked.

"Kana, when you witnessed Rikuo Nura and the others being hypnotized. Did you notice anything different? Such as notable traits in the face i.e the eyes."

"Come to think of it, I did notice something in the eyes," Kana replied, "The pupils were gone."

"That's correct!" Akira exclaimed as he went over to wake up Kiyotsugu.

Earlier, Gin recalled that he fell in love with the mortal girl named Kana Ienaga, he wasn't sure why. But he was effected by the Love Tool that was made by his friend, Akira.

"Okay, I got the megaphone," Kana said as she held it up for Gin to see. The redhead took the megaphone, he tested it out to see if it worked. Kana was searching for it because Gin had an idea, but she wasn't sure what he was up to.

"Okay, so tell me the idea you have in mind." Kana rubbed the back of her neck as if someone had pitched her.

"I'm trying to get all hypnotized people to play the game called 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'(1) this includes Rikuo Nura and that woman with the scarf around her neck. Whose name is Tsurara I think," he stated.

"Oh my god," Kana murmured under her breath. Kana heard of the game Seven Minutes in Heaven but she never played before. One of her friends who was a guy mentioned two people are to go into a closet.

"Uhh, so you and I have to play that too?" Kana asked all of sudden.

"Apparently," Gin answered.

"Awww, crap!" Kana pouted as she let out a small pink blush on her cheeks.

"Attention everyone! We're going to play a game called 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'! To play this game, you must choose someone and take them into a closet. Do whatever you like for seven minutes, but making out and kissing is highly recommended. So! Make out and kiss each other that's how you play the game! But no sexual intercourse of any kind! I repeat no sexual intercourse!" Gin shouted into the megaphone for everyone in the warehouse can hear as he got off the forklift.

"On your mark... Get... Set... Go! When the lights are off, you must be in a closet already! And when the lights come on, you must be out of the closet!" Gin announced as he grabbed Kana by the shirt collar and dragged her to the closet with him.

"Nooo!" Kana yelped as she entered the closet with the redhead.

"Relax, we're not going to do French kissing at all. Just a little peck on the cheek, Ienaga (2)," he whispered.

As soon they heard the announcement being made, Shima and Yura ran into a closet. That was when Akira clapped his hands in front of Aotabo before he got the chance to slip away.

"Uhh, uhh," Aotabo stammered a little, "What, what?" He shook his head to clear his mind.

"Where's-"

"Rikuo? Uhh, I'd say he's safe but he's kinda in the middle of something which I already forgot," Akira lied.

"Err, I felt kinda weird, I have no idea why. But I shall wait for young master to be finished to whatever he's doing at this moment," Aotabo told himself.

"You do that. And besides I got some waking up to do, there's some people who're hypnotized, this includes this 'young master' and Tsurara. Shima, Yura, Kejoro are all under some trance," Akira explained it to Aotabo, "Kubinashi is under a trance too, I might add."

"Gah! Young master is under a spell!" Aotabo began to panic a little, sweat began to form on his forehead. "How do you know their names by the way?"

"A certain friend of Rikuo's told me their names, a friend from his childhood," Akira spoke.

"That explains it. So you want me to help _wake _the others up?" Aotabo asked hopefully.

_"_I'd like that! I did wake Kiyotsugu up so he's waiting outside because he felt a little odd and is getting some fresh air to clear his head."

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Rikuo asked Tsurara who was hopping up and down like a rabbit. Clearly, they heard the redhead made and the other frolicking couples were in a closet by now. They squealed like a bunch of fans at a concert who were excited to go to a concert.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's do this!"

"Weee!" Rikuo clapped his hands together as if he was applauding at the end of a television show.

They found the perfect closet after finding many closets were used for storing away items such as mops and brooms. The closet had a wide space for three people to fit in, a light bulb with a switch, empty clothes hanger.

"Okay, which one should it be?" Rikuo asked hopefully.

"Wanna do a little peck on the cheek or on the lips?" Tsurara smirked.

"Ho, ho. How about both?" Rikuo smiled with glee.

"Eeep! Yes." Tsurara gave him a toothy smile.

"On the count three let's do the peck on the cheek. I'll be the first," Rikuo told her.

"Okay!"

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Within seconds, Rikuo reached forward and he pressed his lips onto Tsurara's cheek. That wasn't too bad! Surprisingly, Tsurara controlled her body temperature for Rikuo smooch her on the cheek. Her skin was a little cold, but it wasn't cold enough for Rikuo to become a Popsicle. Tsurara let out a blush escape her cheeks. She felt a little hot all of a sudden.

Rikuo, on the other hand turned red when he kissed her on the cheek.

"Uh, uh, s-s-sorry!" Rikuo held his hands up, obviously, his face was entirely red as a tomato. He felt a little hot and small invisible sweat formed on his face, but he brushed it off.

"Okay, now it's my turn," Tsurara commented.

_One, two, three. _

Tsurara reached toward Rikuo and kissed him on the cheek in return. He turned rosy pink when she did that.

How many minutes did they have left?

Six?

Tsurara and Rikuo chose not to do any sexual activities because they were a little too young to do so.

* * *

**Note (s): **

1. The game "Seven Minutes in Heaven" was first made in Cincinnati, Ohio, United States in the early 1950s. Two people go into a dark enclosed space like a closet and do whatever they like for seven minutes. Kissing and making out are more common. So yeah, kissing and making out are used in Seven Minutes in Heaven.

2. Okay, in Northeast Asian countries which are Japan, North Korea, South Korea and China Asian people call each other by their last names that's what I heard. Like if you're Korean and you live in Seoul, South Korea you call someone by their last name. So in Asia, people address each other by their surnames (last names). In Japan, it's common to each other by their last names. If you're in Asia, say Japan or Korea, you call someone by their first name that means you're very close to that person. For instance your name is Anna Lee and someone's name is Johnny Yoshida, you will call him Yoshida and he will call you Lee and with an honorific such as san/chan etc. Yes, there is Korean honorifics! Google/Yahoo it. Depending which you have as your homepage.

_**Author's Note: **XDD I almost fell out of my spinning chair when I wrote this chapter! LOL! The reason why this chapter is called First Kiss because I doubt Tsurara and Rikuo kissed someone in the manga and anime. I was listening to Korean pop music while I was writing this. I apologize if it took long because I had college exams to take. I have a part time job and Korean language class! So yeah, this is their first kiss while playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. And yeah, you can maul me now. *gets mauled*_


	7. Chapter 7: Hoot

_Gah! Sorry if this chapter took so long. But I'm so happy that summer break is coming! Yippee! But anyway on with the chapter. College exams are over, I'm just waiting for the results. I studied hard to get a B or C or an A. I think I'm getting a B on it._

* * *

**Chapter 7: **

**Hoot**

True to his word, Gin did turn on the light but he never touched the light switch. Instead he changed into his true form: A phoenix. He controlled himself from burning down the warehouse and its contents. Surprisingly, he also can also change the size of his true form from the size of a normal bird to the size of an Andean Condor. The temperature was normal but it light up the entire warehouse. Gin was a fire demon.

"Time's up!" He announced in his true form, he can still talk and understand speech.

Kana was covered in bite marks and specks of gray on her cheek, arms and neck. She shivered a little, thankfully Gin went easy on her.

"Argh, I need to shower," Kana said.

Shima and Yura saw the light as they came out of the closet, covered in bite marks. Shima had lip gloss all over his face.

Kejoro and Kubinashi also came out of the closet as well, Kubinashi was covered in lipstick kisses. Everyone commented on how much they loved the game,_ Seven Minutes in Heaven._

Before they had the chance to see Gin in his true form, they were commenting to each other. Gin swapped back to his human form, pleased with the results. He grinned in triumph as he gave a thumbs up.

"Now was that bad?" Gin asked the bunch.

"Naww, it was awesome!" They sounded too excited.

"Splendid! Lemme think of another good game," Gin told them.

"Can't we sing some more?" Shima asked hopefully.

"Please," Yura begged as she had the urge to sing once more.

"No!" Kana yelled across from Shima's location, shaking her head and arms and said, "Some other time when I'm not around!" Kana covered her ears. Akira was off on the other side of the warehouse, trying think of a plan to resolve the hypnotized(1) group. It was only set of lights were on, the other one was off. Aotabo was standing near a window in deep thought.  
"Was I really singing off key?" Aotabo asked himself as he let out a shiver. _I really need to practice on my singing. _He had a feeling he was a bad singer and needed to take singing lessons.  
"Okay! Let me think for a minute," Gin stated. "How about a second round of _'_Seven Minutes of Heaven'?" Gin asked the hypnotized group.

"We'd love a second round!" They replied in unison.

"Oh brother," Kana groaned as she noticed the left side of her jeans was burned off. Someone tried burn her jeans off, a certain pyro must have did it. "Please don't tell me, I gotta do this too." Kana gently banged her head against the wall and removed her caramel sandal, revealing her foot as she threw it at the wall.

"Not this time," Gin stated.

"Thank you!" Kana placed her sandal back on.

* * *

Rikuo and Tsurara also saw the bright light when they came out of the closet, blushing bright red. Rikuo felt _very _hot, his ears were a bit warm. He had ice colored lipstick all over him, but he didn't mind. Tsurara couldn't believe it, but she was satisfied. Tsurara, herself felt _very _happy and overexcited at the same time.

"Ahh, that game was so... Good!"

Their stomach gave a small rumble. They haven't eaten anything and Rikuo skipped lunch because he forgot it at home. But Rikuo and Tsurara ate dinner a while ago before they got hypnotized.

_Weeee!__ That was so fun! _Tsurara thought as she rubbed her lips gently.

Just now, Rikuo sniffed something. Something _sweet_ and _tasty_. It smelled like sweet tasting candy, he wasn't sure where it was. Rikuo located the sweet smell, his hands lifted a lid and spotted cotton candy. Very _tasty _cotton candy. Rikuo had an idea! Cotton Candy was slightly sticky. It was pink and blue cotton candy in a bulk. Rikuo grabbed another bulk of cotton candy.

"Hey, Tsurara-kun!" Rikuo called out to her. Tsurara swiveled her head to see Rikuo jogging to her with what it seems to be a bulk of... cotton candy. _Sweet _and _tasty_ cotton candy.

"Is that what I think that is?" Tsurara pointed to the two bulks that were in Rikuo's grasp.

Rikuo nodded.

"Cotton candy," Rikuo and Tsurara said in unison, "Here's yours." He handed her a bulk of pink and blue cotton candy to her as she took it. She removed the lid and placed it on the counter nearby.

Rikuo removed the lid and inhaled the mouthwatering smell of it.

"Ohh, it's just delicious!" Tsurara commented as her mouth began to foam. (2)

"Let's dig in!" Rikuo and Tsurara both grabbed a handful of cotton candy and began eating it. The cotton candy dissolved in their mouths right after they placed in there.

"Great choice, young master," Tsurara said with a mouthful of pink and blue cotton candy in her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Rikuo reminded her.

"Oops, right. Sorry," Tsurara apologized as she gulped it down. "I love cotton candy! It's so good."

"I know right? Who doesn't love cotton candy?" Rikuo asked as he shoved more cotton candy in his system. For once, Tsurara didn't freeze the cotton candy like she normally did when she eats something.

"Ohh, that's the good stuff," they said in unison.

"It melts in my mouth," Tsurara said softly. Rikuo was looking for a utensil and found a plastic fork, then took a bite of his pink and blue cotton candy.

"Need a fork, Tsurara-kun?" Rikuo reached for another plastic fork, approached her with a plastic fork in hand. She took it from him and then placed it on her cotton candy and into her mouth.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

* * *

**Notes: **

1. Typically in anime and in manga, when a character gets hypnotized and put under a trance, the white spots of the eye vanishes. But in some animes and mangas, I've seen and read the black pupil and white spot of the eye also vanishes too.

2. Picture Tsurara having a bulk of cotton candy in her grasp and her mouth foaming at the same time! LOL, kind of weird huh?

_**Author's Note: **Ahhh! Sorry for the wait! Gaack, work and Korean class were keeping me busy. But I'm so happy that I'm on summer break! I just started today! W00t! Everyone loves a little candy right? Right? I added cotton candy to this! XDD Rikuo and Tsurara eating cotton candy. Please leave a review! I was listening to Hoot by Girls Generation. _


	8. Chapter 8: Oddities

**Chapter 8:**

**Oddities **

_Can't Akira-san(1) hurry up with the antidote? _Kana thought as she rubbed her temples, she couldn't even take it anymore. Shima, Yura, Kejoro, Kubinashi, Rikuo and Tsurara were the only ones left that were hypnotized.

"How many minutes do they left?" Kana asked Gin, who was un hypnotized by Akira.

"I lost track of time... Oh wait, they have five minutes left," Gin said.

Just now, Akira came in with a flash camera in his right hand. Kana frowned at the flash camera in his hand.

"What's with the camera? We're trying to get them un hypnotized! Not take pictures," Kana said.

"I know that! But I'm gonna explain-"

"Okay! So let's do some poetry. This a poem I made up myself-"

"But they're still playing that game," Kana reminded him.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna call the time. I don't know how many minutes they have left." Gin reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that was written in pencil. He also reached for his megaphone.

"To me, this has gone for more than one hour," Kana murmured.

Gin stood on top of a forklift as he spoke into the megaphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to do some small poetry. But if you don't have a poem in your pocket, come up with one!" He scanned his poem for a moment as he carefully stepped down from the forklift.

Kana did a face palm as she gently slammed her forehead against the wall, desperately wanting to get Rikuo and the gang back to normal. She was getting impatient and Akira sensed it.

"I could call out to Gin's pet snake." Akira rubbed the lenses of the camera as he whistled for the cobra to come. Within seconds, the cobra appeared as Kana let out a shiver at the sight of it.

"S-So its name is Sakura, am I right?" Kana tried not to show any fear at the cobra.

"Yes," the cobra responded to her.

"We need your help to capture a certain one quarter yokai and his friends. I woke up a few. The only ones left are Rikuo, Tsurara, Shima, Yura, Kejoro and Kubinashi," Akira explained to Sakura.

"What about Master Gin? Is he still under a trance?" Sakura looked concerned about her owner.

"No, he's not."

As if on cue, Sakura enlarged herself to the size of the anaconda, ready to wrap herself around someone.

Within seconds, Shima, Yura, Kejoro and Kubinashi appeared out of the closets, still hypnotized.

"We're doing poems and pictures at the same time?" Yura asked as her eyes began to widen.

"Something like that." Akira resisted a smirk as he motioned for Sakura to wrap herself around Shima, Yura, Kejoro and Kubinashi.

"You won't get away from me," Sakura hissed at them in warning, "I'll devour you one by one. I just hope you will taste good like my previous prey."

Shima looked a bit scared.

"Now!" Kana commanded as Akira turned on the flash camera.

"All ready! Everyone smile!" Then a flash came from it as stunned them. They just stood there, motionless staring into space.

"Did it work?" Kana whispered to Akira.

"Let's find out." Akira approached the tied up group with caution, "I think so."

"Why am I covered in lipstick?" Kubinashi looked in horror as he saw pink lipstick marks on his arms and on himself.

"You're telling me!" Shima held up his arms for everyone to see.

"Eeeew, we're all tied up and a huge cobra that's the size of an anaconda. It's so nasty!" Kejoro complained as if she was going to be squeezed.

"It worked! Haha!" Kana grinned in triumphant.

Gin crumpled the paper and burned it in his palm.

"Oh well, it was fun," he grumbled to himself as it turned into a pile of ashes. He grabbed a broom and swept away the ashes from the floor. The group didn't move a muscle at all as they stood there, confused.

A vase that was on a stand fell off by itself as it shattered into thousand of pieces, indicating this warehouse was haunted and creepy.

The snake that was the size of an anaconda reverted itself back to its normal size as it slithered to its owner who was sweeping away vase shards into a trash can that was near an exit.

* * *

Rikuo and Tsurara saw the camera flash from where they were standing, mesmerized,

"Hey, hey! They're doing group pictures!" Rikuo jumped up and down, he sounded so excited like a child that was going to get free ice cream on a nice summer day.

"But there's only two of us," Tsurara pouted. Rikuo had ice love marks on his arms and Tsurara had a few.

Rikuo, himself felt a little weird. He felt... odd.

_I feel... weird. I don't know why, _Rikuo thought.

"You two over there!" A voice snapped Rikuo from his train of thought. It was a man with navy blue eyes.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you! Say, how about you two wanna get your picture taken?"

"That sounds great!" Rikuo and Tsurara said in unison.

"Okay! My name is Akira by the way," he said with a smile as he had his index finger on one of the camera button.

"Say cheese now!"

Tsurara and Rikuo both had smiles as the camera flash at them within seconds. They both stood there with a blank face and stood still like a statue.

"It was a great one! You guys were great," Akira stated as he blew the camera lens as if it had smoke on it. Akira walked back to motionless group whom were _very _confused.

* * *

**Notes (s): **

1. The Japanese honorific -san is the equivalent of Mr., Mrs and Ms. So it means Mr., Mrs. and Ms.

_**Author's Note:** __Okay, okay! I apologize if I made you impatient. I was watching Nurarihyon No Mago OVA 1 yesterday. The OVA where Rihan is the main character. Tsurara was cute when she was a child. Anyway, I'm already writing the final chapter which is chapter 9. Reviews!_

**Flames will be marked as abusive! **


	9. Chapter 9: Normal

_This is the final chapter, everyone. I wrote this while I was watching PewDiePie._

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Normal **

"Could anyone tell us why those boys are covered in lipstick? Where's Nura-kun?" Yura scratched her head.

"I feel like I've been singing. Actually, all of us feel like we've been singing," she murmured to herself.

"Hey guys!" It was Rikuo's voice.

Shima looked up to see Rikuo and Tsurara covered in love bites. Rikuo was covered in ice lipstick on his face, arms and neck.

Kejoro and Kubinashi hid their laughter, trying hard not to laugh at Rikuo. Kana, Gin and Akira snickered at Rikuo.

"What?" Rikuo was confused and he looked down...

"I'm covered in lipsticks that made of ice."

"I have bites on me!" Tsurara whined.

"All of you are," Kana said.

Kana was the only one with sanity during the whole mess and while Rikuo and Tsurara were off doing who knows what they were doing.

"It was fun... but I'm really sleepy." Gin rubbed his piercing red eyes and he started to have bags under his eyes.

The petite boy left the confused bunch.

"What time is it anyway?" Tsurara looked around for a clock in the haunted warehouse.

There was a large digital clock with the numbers in light blue, it read 1:20 AM.

"Holy moly! This late?!"

Everyone started to talk amongst themselves.

Just now, they heard an eerie moaning but it didn't come from any of them at all.

"Guys, did you hear that?" Akira looked around.

"Is this place really haunted like the rumors say?" Tsurara asked.

"Apparently! Let's get out of here before any of us gets possessed by a ghost and more bad things!" Kana began to panic.

"Now, now. This isn't like _Paranormal Activity _you know," Akira reminded her.

"Wait, where's Aotabo and Kiyotsugu? I think you watched a little too much of _Paranormal_ Activity,Kana-chan." Rikuo looked around.

"Okay, so I've watched _Paranormal Activity _a week ago. I even have the box set on DVD," Kana said.

"Don't you watch those small texts on the poster when you go to the theater?" Kana asked Akira and Rikuo.

"Yeah, we do," Akira and Rikuo said in unison.

"Let's go. This place has rats! Well, they're not insde. I hate rats," Kejoro spoke up.

The group went outside but Akira turned off the lights as they went by.

"It's already late and I'm soo tired. Glad everyone is not hypnotized anymore! See ya tomorrow!" Kana yawned. She needed some shut eye since her energy was drained due to everyone being hypnotized took away her energy.

"Hey! Is everyone okay-" Aotabo stopped to see everyone covered in love bite marks and lipstick especially Rikuo.

"Uhh... never mind." Aotabo waved it off.

Later on that night, everyone in the house was surprisingly still up at this hour. Aotabo was wiping off the love bite marks off of Kubinashi.

"Scrub harder!" Kubinashi commanded him as he scrubbed some off his forearm.

"I'm on it!"

Rikuo was in the bathroom in the tub full of warm water with a long handled bath brush, scrubbing off the imaginary dirt off his back.

Shima, Kiyotsugu and Yura were probably in bed by now. Or they were getting themselves washed up from the mess that happened in that haunted warehouse. Kiyostugu and Aotabo were lucky that they didn't play Seven Minutes in Heaven or eat two bulks of pink and blue cotton candy.

He felt dirty and sticky.

Then he heard a knock on the locked bathroom door.

"Who is it?!" Rikuo snapped as he scrubbed harder.

"It's just me, young master," Tsurara said gently.

"Oh! Sorry, Tsurara." He stopped scrubbing his back and began to splash some water on his back with a bucket.

"How's it going?"

"I still feel sticky! Just how much did we eat cotton candy?" Rikuo began to scrub some soap onto the long handled brush and began to scrub a little more.

"I still can't believe we kissed," Tsurara whispered and she began to blush and her face was red like a cherry. She was the next one to get cleaned and she has to wash herself three times.

Rikuo still had the ice lipstick coated onto his neck that was made by Tsurara, herself.

"Oh... that..." Rikuo's face redden.

"I can see why OTHERS don't like Valentine's day!" Kubinashi almost hollered as Aotabo splashed a bucket of water over him. The boys were in another bathroom but they heard his voice. Kejoro was washing off the love marks off her nape, grumbling to herself.

"I warned them," Nurarihyon scowled at them as he sipped his herbal tea from his cup.

Wakana just shrugged her slender shoulders as she began to do the laundry.

_YAY! I finally got my wish! I kissed Rikuo, I mean young master! Mother will be so proud, _Tsurara thought cheerily.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I was listening to Korean pop music while I wrote each chapter of Love, Love Nightmare. I recommend listening to Girls Generation, SHinee, Big Bang, Super Junior, TVXQ and 2ne1. Speaking of Paranormal Activity, I watched them all and I have the DVD box sets. They're making another one, it's coming out in October. Sorry for the short chapter of this. I was planning a chapter 10. But oh well. If you have any suggestions for another RikuTsurara fanfic that I'll write, please PM me! _


End file.
